1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound producing system and a method thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to the sound producing system with multi-band dynamic range control operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional sound producing system, a gain of the amplifying apparatus is automatic controlled according to the excursion of the speaker. In the opinion of the audio and the excursion, a content of the audio includes a first resonance frequency audio from the speaker. A loudness of the first resonance frequency audio is limited by an excursion of the diaphragm of the speaker and the sense of hearing of human. Such as that, in digital space, a range of the gain for amplifying the audio is limited, and the improvement space for low frequency band of the audio is limited, too.